The Wonderful World of Legolas And Others?
by Rooneygrape
Summary: Legolas is on mission and on his way helps some other characters who don't belong on Middle Earth return to where they belong. first fanfiction. be nice. PARODY


**Disclaimer: I don't own characters. I just gave the plot and the new twist.**

**Sorry if this maybe a tad… different… it is a lot of ideas that have passed through the minds of me and my friends. This is dedicated to my friend Lauren. I'm not quite sure what her pen name is.**

**Here we go.**

**CHAPTER UNO:**

**"Woah there!! Slow down Horsey!!" Legolas Greenleaf quickly pulled his Horse, Horsey, to a stop when a little bunny rabbit crossed his path. He was on his way back to Mirkwood, his home. His father, Thruandil, the Elven king of Mirkwood, demanded him to return home. He mentioned something about a very important mission.**

**"nay. nay."**

**"Nay nay to you too Horsey. Now hold on a moment," Legolas began to say. All of a sudden he heard a soft growling noise. It must have been at least 2 miles away, but Legolas having Elven senses, could hear it. "This way Horsey. And FAST!" Horsey and Legolas rushed to the source of the noise. Legolas saw a clearing up ahead, "that must be where the noise is from," he told himself.**

**As they broke into the clearing, there was a sudden, and very big temperature drop. Horsey abrubtly stopped, throwing Legolas off his back, but Legolas, having great balance, landed on his two feet. Not looking like anything happened.**

**There in the middle of the clearing was a massive cloud of smoke. And somewhere hidden inside of the smoke was a—was a what?**

**"What is that contraption Horse?" As Legolas stepped closer to the large object, the air around him got colder and colder. "Why couldn't I have worn my warm Elf wear today?" Legolas thought to himself. But even the thought of warm clothing didn't stop the shivers.**

**Then, something began to appear from the cloud of smoke. A bear? Or a moose? "It must be an orc." Legolas thought to himself. He drew his quiver and prepared an arrow. But before he could release, the creature appeared. He was a tall furry beast. He must have been about two feet taller than Legolas's six feet seven inches. He had brown hair all over, but he wasn't on four legs. He was standing up and had a weapon strapped across him. Legolas backed up, confused. "I don't remember orcs being so hairy… and it couldn't be a moose… what is it?" Legolas questioned.**

**The creature took a step forward and made a rather loud noise. "Grrrraaaaawaaaooo!" Somehow Legolas understood what he was saying. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, an elf, from Mirkwood Forest. And you are?"**

**"Chewbacca, from Kashyyyk." Good thing Legolas's father made him learn all the languages of the galaxy. This—Chewbacca thing must be a wookiee. He was speaking Shyrilwook, the language of the Wookiees. Legolas has never met one before, but he had heard legends about these beast. They live on planets far away from Middle Earth. The planets are covered in lush forests, where the Wookiees live. Legolas looked around. "I guess this forest is similar to where this fellow here is from," Legolas thought to himself.**

**He searched Chewbacca over with his eyes and saw the weapon slung across his chest.**

**"What is that?"**

**"It is a bowcaster. Don't worry. I won't shoot you Legolas. But I have a favor to ask of you… Where is the closest space ship station?"**

**Legolas answered his question with a blank look. "The closest what? What is a space ship?"**

**"Oh. Er… a space ship. As in the thing that is currently smoking behind me. It is how I got here. So, where is the closest station where I could use one to get home?"  
"Well, we don't have what you call space ships. Or space ship stations. Oh—but wait!! I'm sure Elrond, elven king of Rivendell, will know the answer!"**

**Chewbacca made a happy noise "Yeaa! How do I get there?" He didn't even have a compass. How would he know where to find this Elrond fellow?**

**"I will take you there Chewbacca! And on the way there, you can tell me of how you got on Middle Earth." Legolas called Horsey and jumped on, leaving Chewbacca standing awkwardly on the ground. Legolas sensed the confusion so he called Rupert, his Olefant.**

**When Rupert arrived, Chewbacca climbed up. "ON WE GO," screamed Legolas, happy to have a companion.**

**The trip to Rivendell would take three days, so it was a good thing Legolas brought a lot of lambas bread. On their journey, Chewbacca (or Chewie) told his story of how he became so far from home.**

**He was in the middle of a space battle when his ship was shot down. But lucky for him, he was able to launch himself from a smaller space ship before the ship went down. From there he was thrown into a vortex, where he traveled it for three weeks. At the end of the vortex, he found himself on Middle Earth.**

**Three days later, Legolas and Chewbie found themselves at the gate of Rivendell.**

**"Grahaahhapfjsd" Chewbacca shouted of joy! He would be able to go home! If only they could now find Elrond…**


End file.
